


Самовредительство

by Laen_13



Series: Взаимность [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laen_13/pseuds/Laen_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе отдрочил, – это не укладывалось в его голове, и Стив проговорил вслух. – Ты не можешь справиться сам?<br/>– Нет, – голос Баки звучал раздраженно. – Самовредительство приводит к слепоте и росту волос на ладонях.<br/>Конечно, одной из немногих вещей, которые Баки вспомнил из тридцатых, были анти-мастурбационные брошюрки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самовредительство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Self-Abuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427647) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



> Фанфик является частью серии «Reciprocity»
> 
> Если заметитие ошибку, пожалуйста, сообщите в комментариях.

– Мы собираемся передохнуть, – сказал Баки.

Его хриплый голос выдернул Стива из ступора. Сморгнув, он поднял глаза от заиндевелых стеблей кукурузы, что хрустели под его ботинками при каждом шаге (они куда-то дошли за эти часы? Кукурузные стебли маячили перед ним весь день и всю ночь).

– Что?

Баки нахмурился.

– Усталость мешает принятию решений, – ответил он. – Поэтому мы собираемся передохнуть в хлеву.

И Стив заметил, что внизу, посреди пологого склона, действительно был хлев, его некрашеные стены серебрились в лунном свете.

– Но Гидра… – сказал он.

Баки нахмурился ещё сильнее. Он не терпел, когда его приказы оспаривали во время миссии.

(Однажды из-за этого он ударил Стива по лицу. Дело едва не кончилось провалом, и позже они орали друг на друга, пока Стив не вышел из комнаты. Если бы он тогда не ушел, то, наверно, ударил бы в ответ.

На следующий день Баки извинился.

– Я не твой куратор, – сказал он Стиву. – Я не имел права.

– Ты не имел бы права, даже если бы был моим куратором – если бы он у меня был, – ответил Стив. – Это неправильно: бить людей, которые не являются твоими врагами, которые даже не сражаются с тобой.

Баки смотрел на него спокойным непримиримым взглядом, который мог означать что угодно, но, вероятно, значил его несогласие. Но всё, что Баки сказал:

– Я больше не буду.

И он больше так не делал.)

– Мы разминулись с Гидрой несколько часов назад, – сказал Баки. Когда он говорил, его дыхание вырывалось облачками пара, напоминая дым от сигарет, которые Баки больше не курил. – И если они догонят нас, когда мы в таком состоянии, мы считай покойники.

И он решительно направился к хлеву.

Если он поступал так, его невозможно было остановить, и, в любом случае, сейчас он был прав. Стив едва ли сумеет отразить атаку Гидры, когда он настолько устал, что даже не заметил хлев посреди поля.

Стены хлева защищали от ветра, но внутри было холодно почти как снаружи. Лунный свет, прошедший через открытую дверь, осветил двух коров в стойлах. Одна из них замычала то ли от вида, то ли от запаха вошедших, но Баки уверенно прошёл по пыльному полу и успокоил её, положив руку на шею.

Животные всё ещё любили Баки. Они должны хорошо чувствовать характер, верно?

– Поспим на сеновале, – сказал Баки, и всё так же уверенно полез по лестнице в чёрную пустоту, где должен быть сеновал. Стив последовал уже за ним, но Баки сказал:

– Закрой дверь!

Когда дверь закрылась, даже усиленному сывороткой зрению Стива потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы приспособиться к темноте хлева. Лишь слабый отблеск лунного света прорывался через щели вокруг двери, и Стив больше чувствовал, чем видел свой путь к лестнице на сеновал.

На сеновале лунный свет просачивался через вентиляционные отверстия под козырьком крыши, выделяя силуэт Баки. Он вырыл похожее на гнездо углубление в сене.

– Спим вместе, – сказал Баки. Он поманил Стива, движение было едва различимо во тьме. – Так теплее.

Стив заполз в гнездо. Сухие стебли втыкались в него под странными углами, и поднимающаяся соломенная сечка заставляла грудь слегка сжиматься от воспоминаний о приступах астмы, и всё же, когда он позволил своей голове упасть на сено, он почти заснул. Он не заметил, что настолько устал. Может быть, он был слишком уставшим, чтобы замечать что-либо.

Стив частично проснулся, когда Баки подполз к нему. Он ожидал, что Баки ляжет спина к спине, как солдаты в походе – как Ревущие Коммандос спали, когда было холодно.

Но Баки лёг лицом к лицу, положив руку (и Стив был до боли рад, что это была не металлическая рука) на Стива. Он укрыл их сеном, как одеялом, потом умостился, и холодный кончик его носа оказался в изгибе между плечом и шеей Стива.

Всё тело Баки было твёрдым, не только из-за брони, но и из-за напряжения в мышцах, как если бы он был не слишком рад таким объятиям. (Зачем так делать, если он этого не хочет?)

– Тебе не будет удобнее лежать спина к спине? – сказал Стив. Ему было бы удобнее.

Рука Баки сжалась вокруг Стива.

– Нет.

– Тогда ладно, – сказал Стив. Но Баки оставался напряженным, и Стив не смог удержаться. – Ты уверен?

– _Заткнись_ , Стив, я не могу спать, пока ты болтаешь.

Наверняка, Стив спрашивал абсолютно зря (Баки явно был прав насчёт усталости, мешающей оценивать ситуацию): ему никогда не требовалось спрашивать, если Баки было неудобно. Тот был точен, даже требователен, в отношении своих физических потребностей. Если они не находились в смертельной опасности, он говорил Стиву, когда устал или был голоден, или ему было больно. Если Стив не заботился о нём как следует, Баки с удовольствием объяснял, что, по его мнению, надо сделать, и также никогда не благодарил.

Так что он будет настаивать, чтобы они спали в хлеве, под сеном, прижавшись друг к другу ( _как любовники_ ) как щенки, потому что так теплее. И, конечно, теплее значит более удобно. Тот факт, это может быть неудобно, потому что, ох, Стив влюблён в Баки почти девяносто лет…

Слава Богу, Стив слишком измотан, чтобы волноваться, что у него некстати встанет.

Стив боялся не отказа – или, по крайней мере, не так сильно, как он боялся вызвать какое-то чувство долга: если Баки, из-за какой-то ужасной особенности тренировки Зимнего Солдата, будет считать себя обязанным помочь Стиву кончить. Бонус, за то, что он куратор Солдата.

Может быть, у Баки были причины быть напряженным.

Но когда их тела согрели выемку в сене, Баки расслабился; так что, возможно, он был всего лишь напряжен из-за холода. Его броня оставалась жесткой преградой между ними, но он прижался достаточно близко, чтобы пряжки болезненно впивались в грудь Стива. Его рука лежала на Стиве более расслаблено, и его дыхание тепло и медленно касалось шеи Стива. Баки мог мгновенно так заснуть, выключить себя, как выключают свет.

Было слышно слабые звуки копошения в сене, и хруст соломы под копытами коров, и, иногда, звук ветра снаружи, но в основном было тихо, и лежать вместе, укрытыми сеном, было тепло. Спокойно.

Прежний Баки всегда был деятельным, в отличие от него новый Баки был способен на потрясающую неподвижность. Но это не было спокойствием.

Стив должен был бодрствовать в дозоре, но он не смог. Они не спали и бежали больше двух дней, а здесь было тепло и тихо, и уютно, и Стив уснул.

Но он проснулся, и, судя по темноте, прошло немного времени; и Баки слегка пошевелился, впустив немного холодного воздуха.

Сначала он подумал, что пистолет Баки или его запасной боезапас, или что-либо на его поясе сдвинулись, пока они спали, но нет. Нет. У Баки был стояк.

Первой эгоистичной мыслью Стива была: « _Слава Богу, это не у меня_ ». Потом он был смущен обеими мыслями, как первой, так и следующей, что Баки будет огорчён, если Стив узнает, так что он должен закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что спит.

– Ты проснулся? – сказал Баки.

Не было смысла пытаться это скрыть.

– Да.

– Можешь этим заняться?

– Могу я ... _что_? – спросил Стив.

– Заняться этим, – повторил Баки. Он мог попросить Стива приготовить ему попкорн. Или налить ему стакан воды. Или сделать любую другую вещь, которую прекрасно может сделать сам, но ожидает, что другие люди сделают за него, потому что время Зимнего Солдата слишком ценно, чтобы его расходовать.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе отдрочил, – это не укладывалось в его голове, и Стив проговорил вслух. – Ты не можешь справиться сам?

– Нет, – голос Баки звучал раздраженно. – Это приводит к слепоте и росту волос на ладонях.

Конечно, одной из немногих вещей, которые Баки вспомнил из тридцатых, были анти-мастурбационные брошюрки. _Конечно_.

– На самом деле это действует не так, – сказал Стив. – Те брошюрки были полны лжи, их писали, чтобы запугать мальчишек от…

Самообладание Стива было недостаточным, чтобы выдать Баки всю подноготную о мастурбации. Прямо сейчас он даже не мог даже сказать это слово.

– Самовредительства, – Баки вставил слово, которое использовалось в брошюрках.

– Да. Только в действительности это не вредительство, потому что нет никаких негативных физических эффектов, эм… – Стив прервал свою маленькую лекцию по физиологии и сказал, стараясь не звучать слишком скептически: – Ты хочешь сказать, ты _никогда_ – за всё время, что мы взрослели? Даже у _тебя_ не было постоянной девушки всё время.

Баки фыркнул.

– Ну, для этого были доки.

Мозг Стива испытал короткое замыкание.

– Ты ходил в доки? – Баки Барнс, самый сверх-гетеросексуальный человек во вселенной…

– Ага. Это лучше, чем идти к проститутке, потому что ты знаешь, что любой в доках пришёл туда приятно провести время.

… спускался в доки, чтобы заниматься сексом с мужчинами. Потому что это приятно. Или, по крайней мере, приятнее, чем заниматься сексом с проститутками. Ладно, может это и не высочайшая оценка во вселенной, но так Стив может…

О, бога ради. _Нет_ , Стив так не сможет. Безусловно, последнее, что он должен сделать, это использовать Баки – не тогда, когда он не имеет ни малейшего представления, что Гидра могла сделать с Баки…

Баки застыл и помрачнел от отказа Стива.

– Ну ладно, – сказал он, перекатываясь. – Пойду прогуляюсь.

Он откинул сено. Холод ворвался в гнездо.

– Сейчас достаточно холодно, чтобы это прошло.

Это не использование, если Баки попросил, не так ли?

– Нет, не надо, – сказал Стив, ловя руку Баки. Его пальцы дёрнулись, коснувшись металла: холод ощущался даже через толстовку Баки. – Я позабочусь об этом.

Он отчасти ожидал, что Баки спросит, из-за чего он сменил решение, но конечно он не спросил. Баки никогда не спрашивал о причинах. _Мы живём не по какой-то причине…_ Он просто осел назад в гнездо, спиной к груди Стива, и снова укрыл их сеном.

Стив неподвижно лежал пару минут, позволяя им снова согреться. Но затем Баки сказал:

– _Стив_.

– Извини, – сказал Стив и передвинул руку вокруг талии Баки.

Гнездо казалось тёплым, пока Стив был неподвижным, но движение руки вокруг талии Баки чувствовалось, как если бы он погрузил её в ведро с холодной водой. Он продвинул руку в тепло под броню Баки и положил её на живот. Это ощущалось не вполне реальным, возможность коснуться Баки после столь длительного любования издалека…

Потом Баки снова сказал:

– _Стив_.

Стив виновато начал.

– Разогреваю руку, – сказал он и скользнул рукой вниз живота Баки к его штанам. Баки уже распустил свой ремень. Стив неловко расстегнул пуговицу на его штанах, потом просунул руку под штаны и боксеры Баки и начал поглаживать его член.

Баки тихо выдохнул и прижался к Стиву. Это Стив был тем, кто почти застонал. Он не был возбуждён, не физически (слава богу: Баки не мог бы не заметить, вжавшись в Стива как сейчас), но его живот ощущался как жидкость. Всё его тело будто плавилось, и сердце болезненно колотилось в груди. Он хотел этого так долго, и сейчас едва мог с этим справиться, и он все ещё хотел большего.

Нежно, почти робко, Стив поцеловал выступающую косточку внизу шеи Баки. Баки не оттолкнул его или среагировал как-либо, и Стив задался вопросом, почувствовал ли Баки хотя бы что-то. Он снова поцеловал шею Баки, немного выше, и Баки всё ещё не оттолкнул его; и Стив отбросил сдержанность и усеял лёгкими поцелуями заднюю часть шеи Баки.

Он хотел попробовать на вкус кожу Баки, но влажные отметины должны быть неприятны на холоде. Вместо этого Стив уткнулся носом в волосы Баки. Они не пахли ничем особенным, просто волосы, но Стив вдохнул этот запах, и ему пришлось отстраниться. Это было потрясающе, быть так близко к Баки. Это была всего лишь иллюзия, лишь физическая близость, но Баки так редко допускал какую-либо близость.

Баки почти кончил, Стив мог чувствовать это в напряжении тела Баки, в пульсации члена под его рукой. Он погладил жестче, может немного слишком жестко; но нет, Баки слабо выдохнул; он толкнулся в руку Стива.

Стив еле-еле поцеловал линию волос Баки. Он чувствовал головокружение, он казался невесомым, ему было сложно дышать. Он хотел поцеловать лицо Баки, но как бы Баки среагировал на это?

Вместо этого он поцеловал ложбинку позади уха Баки. Он мог чувствовать пульс Баки рядом с его губами, быстрый и лёгкий, как у птицы. Он не узнает, если не спросит:

– Баки…

– _Заткнись_ , – прервал его Баки.

Стив остолбенел. Близость была лишь в его воображении: где бы Баки ни был в своих фантазиях, это было за миллионы миль от Стива, и он хотел, чтобы так оно и оставалось.

Баки внезапно напрягся в его руках. Он перестал дышать на мгновение, всё его тело напряглось, и его член горячо запульсировал в хватке Стива.

Затем Баки расслабился. Проблема решена.

Стив попытался сморгнуть слёзы. Баки может – нет, Баки скорее всего _будет_ насмехаться над ним. Он поступал так, если люди плакали из-за травм, которые не настолько плохи, чтобы, по мнению Баки, оправдать плач, а Стив вообще не ранен.

(Баки был так _удивлён_ , когда Стив велел перестать высмеивать Томпкинса.  
– Он должен перестать так шуметь, – сказал Баки почти испуганно. – Он не может продолжать так плакать.

– Какого хрена, Баки, мы в Квинджете. Не думаю, что враги могут услышать его.)

Прежний Баки не был таким. Когда они были детьми, он мог иногда поддразнить Стива, чтобы он перестал плакать, рассмеявшись, но это было совсем не то.

– Отпусти, – проворчал Баки, и Стив заметил, что его рука всё ещё сжимается вокруг обмякшего члена Баки. Стив отпустил, и быстро вытер руку о жесткое сено. _Боже_ , оно было таки холодным.

Он уткнулся лицом в плечо Баки. Его слёзы никогда не достигнут Баки через слои плотной ткани. Но он мог чувствовать запах металлической руки Баки даже через броню, и маслянистый металлический запах застрял в глубине его глотки.

Было невозможно уйти от Баки в такой холод: они должны были греть друг друга, если хотели уснуть. Лучшее, что он мог сделать, это отвернуться, чтобы они лежали спина к спине (" _Как мы должны были лечь с самого начала_ ", с горечью подумал Стив). Он скрестил руки на груди и постарался не заплакать.

В хлеве снова было тихо. Балки поскрипывали от ветра. Коровы переступали в стойлах внизу.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Баки.

Стив сел. Холодный воздух окатил его, как поток воды, но это было неважно. Он смотрел на Баки.

Но Баки снова выключил себя, как гасят свет. Он уже спал.


End file.
